Sol, reflejo y Luz
by Elsie River
Summary: Fey Rune siempre escucha una extraña voz que le llama, y no sabe identificarla. Hasta que un día se da cuenta de que ocurre algo extraño en su reflejo... -El comienzo de una Oc- -Pequeña locura que se me ocurrió de repente, no sé si es buena xDDD-


_Te siento cerca. Siento tu presencia, casi hasta puedo percibir tu olor. ¿Puedes oirme por fin? ¿No sientes mis gritos llamándote?_

_Te estoy esperando. Ven a buscarme, por favor..._

_A veces te siento aun más cerca. Como si estuvieras frente a mí. Pero no te veo, aunque creo que escucho latidos procedentes de ti a veces. Entonces creo que ya ha llegado el momento, que ya me has encontrado._

_Pero no hay nadie. Vuelves a alejarte de mí, sin saber que estoy aquí esperando._

_¿Veré algún día la luz? ¿Qué es la luz? Sólo conozco la oscuridad. La oscuridad y la soledad._

_Tal vez hoy ya puedas oirme... Por favor, ven a buscarme al fin... No quiero estar sola. No me gusta la soledad. Quiero verte, quiero nacer para ti..._

_Ven... Encuéntrame..._

...

De nuevo, Fey despertó con una extraña sensación.

A menudo soñaba cosas extrañas, y escuchaba una voz muy lejana. Apenas conseguía escucharla, pero sentía que era una voz suave y dulce. La había escuchado en sus sueños desde que tenía uso de razón, y nunca había visto a quien fuera el que hablaba. Aun así nunca entendía lo que decía, así que unos minutos después de despertarse se olvidaba de sus sueños. Se levantó de la cama para comenzar el día.

Tras darse una ducha y vestirse con sus característicos pantalones de color azul oscuro y su chaqueta naranja y negra, volvió a su cuarto para repasar lo que iba a hacer ese día. iba inmerso en su agenda, y al caminar un poco quedó al lado del espejo.

Miró inconscientemente, y como siempre se vio a sí mismo. No tenía ningún sentido estar parado mirando el espejo, así que volvió a su agenda.

Un momento.

Notaba algo raro. Había algo raro, veía algo extraño en su propio reflejo... Volvió a girarse apagando la agenda, y se acercó a la superficie pulida. Se veía reflejado, y aparentemente no había nada extraño... Pero a la vez notaba algo que... Bueno, que no era normal.

Inconscientemente, alargó un poco la mano. No sabía lo que intentaba, pero sentía que debía acercarse más. La posó lentamente en la superficie del espejo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la atravesaba.

¡Su mano atravesaba el espejo!

Pero eso... eso era imposible. No podía ser, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero comenzó a asustarse. Sin embargo, no conseguía juntar fuerzas para sacar la mano del espejo. Y se dio cuenta de que su reflejo había desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiera la habitación se reflejaba. La superficie del espejo había decolorado y ahora parecía como de mercurio líquido. No entendía nada.

Intentó concentrarse en la mano que tenía dentro. La movió un poco, aun sorprendiéndose, y notó que debía estar hueco. Hasta que sintió algo nuevo.

Algo... algo le estaba tocando la mano. Ahogó un grito, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que lo que fuera que le estuviese tocando le agarró. Intentó liberarse, pero no podía. Finalmente, hizo fuerza y consiguió sacar la mano del espejo. Llevándose algo consigo.

Aun recuperándose del susto, se dio cuenta de que los dedos de su mano estaban entrelazados con otros. Una mano salía del espejo... Se sintió confuso, y realmente empezaba a tener miedo... Pero decidió alejarse del espejo, aun agarrando la mano. Poco a poco, fue surgiendo el resto de un brazo, el resto de un cuerpo humano. El cuerpo de una chica.

Estaba realmente confuso por lo que estaba viendo, y entonces ni se acordó del miedo que tenía. Se quedó observando de lo más asombrado cómo el cuerpo de la chica terminaba de salir del espejo, y en cuanto vio que se caía, se acercó deprisa para sujetarla, aunque no supo dónde poner los pies y al final cayó al suelo encima de la niña, pero estuvo a tiempo de poner la mano bajo su cabeza para que no se hiciera daño. Pero al igual que cuando salía del espejo, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Esto... ¿y ahora qué hago...?

¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿Respiraba? ¿Acaso le latía el corazón?

Justo cuando iba a bajar un poco la mirada, se dio cuenta de que la chica no llevaba ropa. Nada de ropa. Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza inmediatamente, completamente sonrojado. Después de unos largos minutos intentando quitarse la imagen de la mente, se atrevió a abrir uno de los ojos lentamente para mirarla a la cara. Se sorprendió tanto que abrió los dos ojos y pestañeó varias veces para segurarse de lo que estaba viendo.

Esa niña... tenía su rostro. Exactamente las mismas facciones, solo que algo más suaves. Pero era idéntica a él. También su pelo era del mismo color verdoso que el suyo, y caía de forma parecida, el flequillo y algunos mechones más cortos.

No, no era posible...

Era iguales. Eran totalmente idénticos, la chica podría ser perfectamente su hermana gemela... No, no podía ser su gemela, porque había salido del espejo... ¡Una chica había salido del espejo! ¡Una chica que era su viva imagen!

¿Qué debía hacer? Era la situación más extraña y surrealista de su vida. Tal vez debería intentar despertarla. Aunque no parecía respirar... ¿¡Y si no estaba viva!?

Ay madre... Ya le estaba entrando pánico.

Se dio cuenta de que aun tenía la mano entrelazada con la de la chica, y la soltó para cogerle la muñeca. Intentando no girarse para no verla sin ropa, la tanteó hasta sentir el pulso. Sí, tenía pulso... Menos mal.

Aun estaba algo asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero se decidió y levantó un poco la cabeza de la chica.

- Hey... Despierta... -Se sentía un poco estúpido, sin saber por qué.

Le habló durante unos instantes, y en un principio la chica no despertó.

Resopló, levantándose un poco el flequillo.

- Esto me supera...

Mirándole el rostro a la niña, le separó un poco de pelo de encima del ojo izquierdo. Le pasó un dedo por el párpado, y bajó hasta acariciarle la mejilla. La verdad es que era muy bonita... Aunque pensando en que era totalmente igual que él, eso sonaría algo narcisista...

Entonces lo vio. La chica de pelo verdoso suspiró, y tomó aire como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba. Y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, dejando ver un magnífico color celeste en ellos. Claro, sus ojos también tenían que ser idénticos.

La chica lo miró fijamente, y sonrió tranquila suspirando, posando una mano sobre su mejilla.

- Puedo verte...

Fey se estremeció al escuchar su voz. Incluso en eso se parecía a él. Era una locura, una auténtica locura. No consiguió decir nada, se quedó boquiabierto mientras la niña seguía en sus brazos mirándole con atención y acariciándole el rostro.

- Has venido a buscarme al fin... Llevaba tanto tiempo esperándote...

- Qué... ¿Esperándome...? -Susurró de lo más confuso, sin entender nada. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía sin llevar nada de ropa-. ¡Ah, espera...! Toma, ponte esto.

Se quitó la chaqueta naranja para dejársela. La chica no se movía, se limitaba a contemplarlo maravillada, así que rodeó su cuerpo con la chaqueta, y la ayudó a meter los brazos por las mangas intentando por todas las maneras no mirarla demasiado, al menos hasta que hubo cerrado la cremallera.

Era demasiado surrealista, demasiado extraño. Aun así, la chica lo contemplaba impresionada.

- Ya no estoy sola... Por fin no estoy sola -Susurró al borde de las lágrimas, sonriendo tiernamente con emoción abrazándose a él-. Me has encontrado.

Fey seguía de lo más extrañado y confuso. Pero era tan conmovedora... Era como una niña pequeña, tan inocente y feliz... Lo miraba como si le diera la vida, totalmente ensimismada y maravillada.

¿Pero y si estaba soñando aun? ¿Y si aun era de noche y estaba durmiendo?

Claro. Debía ser eso.

- Esto no está pasando, ¿verdad? Tú no eres real, no...

- Pero yo he nacido para ti -Dijo con inocencia, mirándole a los ojos-. Tú me escuchaste, viniste a buscarme, y... Oh...

Fey se sorprendió al ver que la chica dejaba de hablar de repente, y miraba extrañada hacia la ventana. Se levantó del suelo, y caminó lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez. Se subió como pudo al escritorio, y se quedó arrodillada mientras alargaba la mano y se topaba con el cristal. Se asombró al notar que algo transparente le impedía seguir moviendo la mano. Pero enseguida dejó de prestar atención a la barrera, lo que estaba contemplando era mucho más impresionante.

- ¿Qué es eso...?

- ¿Lo que estás tocando? Es la ventana, el cristal.

- No, esto no... Eso.

Se levantó y se acercó un poco a ella. Aun extrañado, hizo que se apartara un poco y abrió la ventana, mostrándole que podía extender la mano un poco más, aunque teniendo cuidado para no caerse. Y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando con tanta fascinación.

- ¿No sabes lo que es eso? -Preguntó confundido señalando al cielo con la cabeza.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar impresionada.

- Pues... es el Sol.

- Sol... El Sol.

Parecía la primera vez que pronunciaba esa palabra. No, más bien parecía la primera vez que la escuchaba. ¿De verdad no sabía lo que era?

- Sí... El Sol nos da luz y calor. ¿Nunca lo habías visto?

La chica no pareció escuchar la pregunta, de repente se quedó quieta mirando al Sol, comenzando a sonreír un poco, aunque parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a echar a llorar.

- ¿Esto... esto es la luz?

Aun de lo más asombrado, el chico asintió lentamente. Pudo ver como la niña comenzaba a sonreír, y también a llorar. Pero pudo ver claramente que no estaba triste, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Era la primera vez que veía la luz...

- Es hermosa... La luz es preciosa.

Fey se rió un poco al ver que cuando dejaba de llorar comenzaba a extender el brazo hacia el cielo, como si quisiera tocar o coger el Sol.

- No puedes tocarlo, nadie puede -Dijo con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues... porque está muy lejos, y además si se tocara haría mucho daño.

- Vaya... Pero es tan bonito... ¡Mira, puedo taparlo! -Exclamó emocionada mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro, creyendo que realmente lo tapaba.

Fey sonrió conmovido. Realmente era como una niña pequeña. Empezaba a comprender poco a poco lo que estaba pasando, aunque le costaba asimilarlo. Ella había salido del otro lado del espejo...

_Pero yo he nacido para ti. Tú me escuchaste, viniste a buscarme..._

Eso le había dicho. Había esperado a que él fuera a buscarla al otro lado. No lo entendía muy bien, pero la verdad le gustaba escuchar lo que le decía, y le gustaba aun más verla sonreír.

¿Iba a quedarse con él? Si era así, tendría que enseñarle un montón de cosas... No sabía lo que era el Sol ni la luz, siendo así dudaba que supiera qué era todo lo que la rodeaba. Se sintió un poco triste de repente, al darse cuenta. Ella sólo había conocido la oscuridad. La oscuridad y la soledad. Sería horrible hacer que volviera después de haberla dejado ver la luz por primera vez. Sería demasiado cruel.

Vio que se estaba acercando de más a la ventana, aun con la mano alzada al Sol, y decidió bajarla del escritorio.

- Como sigas así te vas a caer... Puedes seguir mirándolo sin estar ahí subida -Dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la bajaba hasta que posó los pies descalzos en el suelo-. Aunque no deberías mirar mucho, al final te hará daño en los ojos.

La chica prestó atención a sus palabras, y asintió de lo más sonriente. Realmente era como una niña, por mucho que aparentasen la misma edad. Bueno, debían tenerla, eran iguales.

- Sabía que algún día me escucharías. Que vendrías a por mí -Susurró enrojeciendo un poco, pero sonriendo dulcemente mientras le miraba a los ojos, ojos iguales a los suyos-. Tardabas mucho y me sentía muy triste, pero ahora soy muy feliz al poder verte. Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo.

- Pero... ¿por qué me esperabas a mí durante tanto tiempo?

La chica bajó la mirada, y de pronto cogió la mano de Fey e hizo que la posara en su pecho. Hizo lo mismo y colocó su mano sobre el cuerpo del chico. Él lo notó. Sus corazones, sus latidos. Sentía algo cálido en la palma de su mano.

- Son idénticos... -Susurro.

- Sí -Sonrió la chica-. Yo soy tú.

Fey se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada. Seguía sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Desde el otro lado del espejo una chica había nacido para él. Era demasiado increíble. Y muy extraño. Pero le encantaba mirarla. Era tan bonita, y tan tierna... Le necesitaba, había estado sola sin él en un mundo oscuro sin Sol.

La agarró de la mano, y al igual que cuando la había hecho salir del espejo, entrelazó sus dedos.

Y se dio cuenta de algo.

- Yo... yo me llamo Fey, Fey Rune. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamo? -Se concentró pensando, llevándose un dedo a los labios-. No lo sé... ¿Soy Fey Rune?

Fey rió divertido, aunque sintió algo de tristeza en el fondo. Su contraparte nunca había tenido nombre, pero supuso que no era de extrañar... Había estado durante mucho tiempo esperándole sola. Sola, y sin un nombre. Sin saber lo que era la luz. Pensó un momento, y luego sonrió al acercarse un poco más a ella para posarle una mano en la mejilla.

- A partir de hoy te llamarás Neily. Neily Rune.

La chica se sorprendió, aunque apenas lo mostró. Se giró un poco hacia Fey para mirarle a los ojos pensativa, como si estuviera estudiando sus palabras.

- ¿Neily... Rune? ¿Soy Neily Rune?

El chico asintió con una sonrisa afable.

- Eres Neily. No te preocupes. Ya no volverás a estar sola.

Ambos se sonrieron, y la joven chica se abrazó a él con fuerza. Fey se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así correspondió al abrazo con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo.

- Soy Neily Rune... -Susurró.

Y Neily sonrió feliz. Feliz por su nuevo nombre, porque Fey fuera a buscarla, por haber nacido por él...

Sonrió por la luz.

**_FIN_**

_Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone y su personaje Fey Rune no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Level-5_

_Neily Rune es un personaje creado por mí._


End file.
